Katie Banks and her Marvelous Junior Year
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Katie is back, now a junior. Can she and Charlie survive being step-sibs, and dating other people? Meanwhile the Ducks deal with senioritis and the pains of college applications.
1. Drunk Relatives

AN-And Katie has returned. Hello all, I hope you're in the mood for some fanficition, because...well that's what this is! Whooooooooooot!

My summer vacation has officially started!! So, yea, I am definitely focusing on my fics this summer.

* * *

Katie looked around the reception hall and sighed.

Drunk Relatives.

Lovey Dovey couples.

Her father was officially remarried.

Casey Conway was her step mother.

Charlie Conway was her step brother.

Oh yea, life was great. She chuckled softly. Somehow, this situation didn't surprise her. The life she lived was never meant to be normal, what with her parents divorcing. Just last year, she'd been Charlie Conway's girlfriend.

Now, she was his step-sister.

Life's funny sometimes. Not the ha-ha funny but the oh yea...that's...that's pretty silly funny. The kind you don't laugh at unless someone else is. And that someone else is probably laughing because they're drunk or something.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of the insane thoughts running through her mind. She turned and smiled.

''Hey.''

Charlie Conway had always been taller than her. But now that she stood in heals, she could meet his eyes perfectly. Her girl power moment lasted a good five seconds.

''Hey.''

They could always talk.

''So, this is going to be fun. We're step-sibs.''

''Oh yea. Can't wait for the family pictures, family vacations.''

''Family get togethers.''

She nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. Those kind of silences had never affected them. Of course now, they were no longer together...maybe they needed an awkward silence every now and then.

''You're a senior now. Thinking about college?''

He gave a shrug. ''I'd like to go somewhere. Anywhere with a-''

''Hockey scholarship.'' Katie finished for him.

''You know me too well.'' he grinned. ''You excited for junior year?''

It was her turn to shrug. ''I need a hobby. I kinda wish I was-''

''Writing again?''

''You know me too well.'' she echoed.

''Why did you stop?''

''I wrote because I was miserable. Then you came along and...I didn't need to anymore.'' she replied, softly.

He smiled softly at her, memories of the past two years invading his mind. The moment was ruined when he opened his mouth to speak.

''And now you're miserable. Of course, why didn't I see it before.'' he sighed over dramatically. ''Without me, your life is worth nothing.''

''Please,'' she said, dryly, ''don't flatter yourself.''

He smirked at her. ''So, you wanna dance?''

''No.'' she turned away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''Why not?''

''Don't you remember what happened the last time we danced.''

''I thought you wanted to forget about that.''

She turned back to face him, glaring angrily at him. He held up his hands in surrender.

''I promise to keep my lips to myself.''

''Good.''

They walked onto the dance floor together.

* * *

Adam tensed the moment they did. He was not a big fan of them dancing, since whenever they did, the usually couldn't keep their hands off each other afterwards. His girlfriend Julie Gaffney followed his gaze and smiled.

''Overprotective much?''

''A little. I have every right to be.''

''You do. You also have every right to dance with me.''

He turned towards her with a grin. ''That your subtle way?''

''Nothing subtle about it.''

He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She fit so well in his arms.

''Have I told you lately that I love you?''

''Have I told you lately you need to be more original.''

Adam chuckled and brought his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

''So, how was California?'' Charlie asked.

Katie shrugged, her hands laying softly on his shoulders. ''Sunny. We went to Disneyland.''

''Awesome.''

Katie smiled. ''It was. I know Maddie was desperate to come home. She missed Dean.''

''Poor girl.'' Charlie remarked.

Katie looked over at her father and sighed. Charlie followed her gaze.

''They're happy. Aren't they?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I think they are.''

''Does it make it any easier?''

Charlie looked at her, and shook his head.

''No. After a while, it's nice to see them happy. But still, you can't help finding yourself wishing it was like before.''

''Before they ever divorced?''

''Exactly.''

* * *

Maddie and Dean were sitting at one of the many tables set out. Dean was eating a piece of cake, while Maddie glanced around.

''I love weddings.'' she sighed.

''They're ok.'' Dean muttered.

''They're more then ok. It's the single most important thing in a girl's life. I can't stop thinking about how mine will be.''

Dean chuckled. ''Who's your groom?''

''Orlando Bloom.'' she answered.

''Oh really? Well, what about me?''

She grinned, amused. ''Dean, I'm 16. You want me to marry you?''

''No, no, no.'' he replied quickly. ''Just be nice to know you picture me in your future. I picture you in mine.''

''And yet, you're thinking of going to college in Chicago.''

Dean groaned. This had been a sore issue with them, ever since she got back.

''Mads, I'm thinking about it. Nothing's official yet.''

Maddie nodded. ''Uh huh. Sure.''

He rolled his eyes and stood up. ''Would you like to dance?''

''What about your cake?''

''I'd rather dance with you.''

She smiled and took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Never in a million years did she think Dean Portman would look her way. Yet, last year, he'd finally opened his eyes and realized what he wanted had been right in front of him all along.

''You look beautiful.'' he whispered.

She was wearing a white, summer dress. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist. She smiled.

''You look very handsome. Although the tie is slightly crooked.''

She fixed it, and then lay her head against his shoulder. ''I love you.''

''I love you too Mads.''

* * *

Connie swayed in Guy's arms, her eyes closed savoring every moment they could have.

''What are you thinking?'' he whispered.

''College sucks.''

He chuckled and kissed her. ''Cons, you say this every time.''

''Well, if you had at least applied to one of the same colleges I did, I might not.'' she said, in a slight snapping tone.

''It's doesn't matter if we go to the same college. Connie, we belong together, and I know that nothing will ruin that. It's fate.''

She smiled and sighed. ''You're good at being romantic.''

''One of my many amazing qualities.''

''Aw sweetie, you have such a big ego.'' she cooed.

He laughed and grabbed her waist, lifting her off the floor. She whined softly in protest, but quieted down as his lips met hers in a passionate lock. He set her down softly and took his time pulling away.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

She blinked once, and then once again, before smiling softly and repeating his words.

* * *

After a very horrible seen where all the people over fifty without a date decided to do the bunny hop, it was time for the father-daughter dance. Phillip led Katie onto the floor.

''So, enjoying the wedding?''

''Yep. All that champagne, it's delicious and no one is watching it.''

He gave her a stern look and she grinned. ''Katherine...''

''Daddy, chill, I'm very sober.''

''You'd better be.'' he suddenly smiled. ''I'm married.''

''Again.'' Katie said.

''I realize that, sweetie.'' he said.

''Good, that's what I was aiming for.'' she said. ''Are you happy?''

''I am. Casey, is an incredible woman.'' Phillip said.

''I'm glad you're happy dad. I just don't think I can be as happy.''

''As long as you try. I know this is hard, but well, you know Casey. And you love Char-''

''Dad.'' she snapped. ''Please, don't.''

He nodded and kissed the top of her forehead. ''I love you Kit-Kat.''

''Love you too, dad.''

* * *

Charlie stood off to the side, watching Katie and Phillip dance. Casey saw him and walked over.

''Hey you.''

He glanced over and smiled. ''Hey mom. You look beautiful.''

''Thank you sweetie.'' she hugged him. ''I think this one's it.''

Charlie laughed. ''I hope so mom, I already had to attend two of your weddings.''

''Well, three actually.'' Casey admitted softly.

''I never knew that.'' Charlie said, not knowing what else to say.

Casey smiled at her son. ''Thank you, for being so wonderful about this.''

He grinned. ''Of course. I could always throw a huge fit, but I think Kat would do that before me.''

Casey laughed. ''She's a sweetheart.''

He smiled fondly. ''Yea, she is.''

''Honey, are you two going to be ok with all this?''

''Mom, we're broken up, have been for a while. It will be fine. Don't worry, enjoy your wedding.''

She smiled and ruffled his hair. ''You're a good kid. Don't change that.''

''Yes mother.''

* * *

Later that night, after Phillip and Casey left for their honeymoon, the Ducks were chilling out at the Banks home.

''So, when do you move in?'' Connie asked.

''When they come home, mom and I will officially move out of the apartment.''

''I'll miss that old place. We had a lot of fun there.'' Adam mused.

''Pillow fights, food fights.'' Goldberg remembered fondly.

Charlie smirked. ''Yea, that was a good place to grow up.''

''So was this. You'll like it here, Conway.'' Katie said.

Charlie looked up to see Maddie and Katie standing in the doorway of the living room.

''You appear out of nowhere. Care to share your secrets?''

''Only if you're really really nice.'' she said.

He grinned. ''Ok then.''

Connie stood up and stretched. ''I need to get out of this dress. Later Banksie, Charlie, other people.''

Julie kissed Adam's cheek and stood up. She was staying with Connie's family for the summer. Guy pulled his keys out of his pocket and the trio left.

Soon, other Ducks went too. Maddie caught a ride with the Bash Brothers and Tammy. All that was left was Adam, Katie and Charlie.

''It's late, you wanna crash here?'' Adam asked.

Charlie shook his head. ''I want to savor every moment in that place that I can.''

''Later Conway.'' Katie called from the kitchen.

''Bye Kat. Later Banksie.''

Charlie left and Adam walked into the kitchen. ''You ok?''

She shrugged. ''He's remarried. We knew it would happen to at least of one them.''

Adam nodded and gave her a half-hug. ''We'll be ok. We still have each other, and now Charlie.''

''Oh boy.'' she muttered. ''It's late, I'm tired. Night, big brother.''

''Night little sis.''

* * *

AN- Yes it's short and kinda weird, but it's the first chapter. I hope to update more soon, I really do.


	2. So Why Don't You?

AN-Hello all, here is chapter 2.

* * *

Katie Banks walked down the hallway at school, trying to find her locker. You'd think a huge slab of metal would be easy to find, but no. There are quite a few of these huge slabs of metal in the school. But at least hers is subjected to one hallway.

She finally does find the locker and her new locker neighbor.

''Hey Katie.''

Katie smiled at the familiar face of Cade Carson.

''Hey Cade, how was your summer?''

''Boring as hell. Yours?''

She opened her locker and smirked. ''Dad got remarried. I went to California.''

''Fun. I heard about your dad.'' he said. ''And about Charlie. You two broke up, right?''

''Subtlety is not your strong point.'' she mused.

He laughed. ''Sue me for being happy that the hottest girl in junior year is single.''

Katie rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the slight blush that rose upon her cheeks.

''Hope to see you in class, Katie.''

''Same here, Carson.''

* * *

''Dude, we are seniors!'' Charlie exclaimed.

Adam looked up from his book, amused. ''This I realize, Charlie.''

''Be happier, Yoda.''

They heard a laugh and looked up as Julie walked over to them. She kissed Adam on the cheek and sat down next to him on the bench.

''I think Charlie is happy.''

''You have no idea, Gaffney.'' he said. ''This is our year.''

''I thought that was when we were sophomores.'' Adam said.

''Wasn't it when we were juniors?'' Julie asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes at both of them and grabbed his backpack.

''Charlie, don't leave.'' Julie said.

''Actually please leave, I plan on making out with my girlfriend until the bell rings.'' Adam said, wrapping an arm around her.

''Yea, I think I will leave.''

Julie smiled at Adam as Charlie walked away. ''So, we're making out?''

''If you want.'' he said. 'I know how hard it is to say no to that.''

Julie grinned and pinched his cheek. ''You're so cute when your delusional.''

''Gee, thanks.''

''Adam, if you want to make out, kiss me!'' she exclaimed.

And before Adam could probably execute this demand, the bell rang. Julie giggled.

''What's so funny?''

''That's what you get for waiting.'' she lectured with a silly grin.

He smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked to the school.

* * *

''Cade was totally flirting with you.''

Maddie and Katie were sitting in their first hour and Katie had just described her conversation with Cade.

''No, really?'' Katie asked, a hint of sarcasm in tone.

''Yep. Are you gonna date him?'' Maddie asked.

Katie shrugged.

''Sweetie, you have to move on sometime.'' Maddie said, gently.

''I know, it's just...am I really ready to put the final nail in the coffin?''

''It's been a few months, and I know you loved Charlie. But, I think you're ready.''

* * *

As Charlie sat in his Math class, trying very, very hard not to fall asleep, the door of the classroom opened and a girl stepped through.

Charlie's eyes widened. She was very attractive in her capri pants and red tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She walked up to the teacher and handed him a note.

''Class, welcome Natalie Johnson. If you would take a seat right there.''

She sat down in the suggested seat and crossed her arms and legs, leaning back against the seat. Her posture screamed rebel, and Charlie couldn't look away. Guy, who sat next to him, leaned over and said, ''Wipe the drool, Conway.''

Charlie scoffed and went back to his notes, his eyes straying every few minutes.

* * *

Lunch time was a natural occurrence for all teenagers attending Eden Hall. Katie walked into the lunchroom and for the first time, would actually be eating in here. Maddie led the way to the Ducks table and sat down next to Dean Portman, kissing his cheek softly.

Katie sat down next to her, smiling at Connie, who sat across from her. They heard laughter and both girls looked at as Guy and Charlie made their way over.

''What's so funny?'' Connie asked.

Guy sat down and kissed her. ''Charlie was a little distracted in math.''

''If you value your life, you will shut up Germaine.'' Charlie snapped.

He nodded at Katie in acknowledgment, and went to sit farther down the table.

''So what happened?'' Connie asked.

''Sorry, no can tell.''

''Of course. Just wondering, which do you value more: you're life, or our relationship?''

''You're evil.'' Guy muttered.

''You love me.'' Connie said, smiling.

''You're right.'' he kissed her.

''Ew, please, trying to keep my appetite.''

Katie stood and walked over to the lunch line, tucking her hair behind her ear.

''Hey.''

She looked over and smiled at Cade. ''Hey Carson, enjoying junior year?''

''Yea, it's totally awesome. Loving the whole more homework, less sleep approach the teachers are trying.''

Katie laughed. ''So, I haven't seen you in any classes.''

''I can see how disappointed you are.''

''Devastated.'' Katie said.

It was Cade's turn to laugh. ''So, where are you sitting?''

''With the Ducks, of course.''

''You and Charlie aren't dating anymore though.''

''What's your point, Cade?''

By now, they were officially gathering lunch onto their trays.

''Isn't it awkward.''

''Nope.'' she snapped.

She left line to pay for her food and Cade followed.

''I'm sorry. It's none of my business.''

''You're right, it's not.''

''I say stupid things sometimes.'' he said.

''Sometimes?'' Katie asked.

''I'm guess I'm forgiven.'' he remarked.

Katie laughed. ''See you later, Cade.''

''By Katie.''

* * *

**That Afternoon...**

''My arms hurt, my wrist hurts, my back hurts.'' Charlie moaned.

''Suck it up, you're a hockey player.'' Katie said.

''What does that have to do with anything?''

''You're seriously telling me that moving boxes in a home hurts more than getting into a fight with a guy three times your size?''

''Yep.''

Casey and Charlie were currently moving into the Banks home.

''Stop being a baby, Conway.'' Katie said, grabbing a box.

''Whatever, Wonder Woman.'' he muttered, grabbing a box.

She led the way inside and up the stairs to where his room would be. There was already a few boxes inside.

''You know, some of these boxes aren't mine.'' Charlie observed.

''I use to keep some old stuff in here.'' Katie said.

Charlie grinned wickedly. ''Time to snoop.''

''Charles Conway, don't you dare.''

It was too late, Charlie had already tackled a small shoebox in the closet. Katie rolled her eyes and sank down on the floor next to him.

''It's a poem.'' Charlie said.

_His eyes are as blue  
as the deep sea.  
He'll never know  
what he means to me.  
He's my brother's  
best friend  
Will this pointless  
crush ever end?_

Charlie finished reading and glanced over at Katie. ''It's about me.''

''Not bad for a nine year old, huh?'' she asked.

''A child prodigy.'' Charlie said, with a nod. ''We're all doomed.''

Katie laughed and stood up. ''We should probably get back to moving.''

Charlie stood as well. ''Can I keep this?''

''Knock yourself out, although I could probably write something better now.''

''So, why don't you?'' challenged Charlie.

She smirked and shoved his shoulder lightly. Then, she turned and walked out of the room. Charlie followed.

* * *

Later that night, the new family collapsed on different pieces of furniture in the living room.

''That was fun.'' Katie remarked. ''But, let's never do that again.''

''Agreed.'' Adam muttered.

''I second that.'' Charlie voiced.

''You guys are so lazy. A little hard work is good for you.'' Phillip said. ''Now, I'm going to go cook dinner.''

Katie sat up, shocked. ''Uh dad, are you sure that's a good idea?''

''Why not?''

''Martha Stewart you're not.''

''He is missing a couple important body parts.'' Charlie said.

''I meant,'' Katie glared playfully at Charlie, ''is that you can't cook, dad.''

''Casey has taught me a thing or two.'' Phillip said, winking at his new wife.

Adam and Charlie groaned. ''And now that image won't go away.''

Katie and Casey laughed and Phillip tried to stand, groaning in pain and sinking back down onto the couch.

''All in favor of ordering pizza?''

Four hand shot up into the air.

* * *

The next day at school, Katie hobbled slightly to her locker.

''Rough night?'' Cade asked.

''Moving boxes all afternoon. It hurts after a while. Plus, that damn couch would not fit in the doorway.''

Cade laughed as he leaned against his locker. ''Sounds like fun.''

''You have no idea.'' Katie muttered.

''Well, I should actually get to class, later Katie.''

''You know,'' she called, her voice stopping him, ''my friends call me, Kat.''

He turned around and grinned brightly. ''Then see you later, Kat.''

''Later Carson.'' she said.

* * *

AN-Was that good for a second chapter, I hope so. Thanks in advance for the reviews folks, have a nice day/night.


	3. See You There

AN- I outlined this whole story, and I'm pretty sure I'll stick to it as I write, but who knows, I'm quite unpredictable. Anyway, here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Katie stood at her locker when a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to look and heard a chuckle on her other side.

''Immature much?'' she asked.

Cade grinned. ''Of course. So, you have Mr. Smith for Chemistry, right?''

''I might. Depends on what you want.'' she said, with a smirk.

''I just need some help studying. For some reason, I am easily distracted.''

Katie laughed. ''Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.''

Maddie Thomas popped up so suddenly next to Katie, it was as if she magically appeared.

''Hey Mads.'' Katie greeted.

''Whatcha guys laughing about?'' she wondered.

''Cade wants me to help him study. Should I?'' Katie asked.

''Hmm.'' Maddie was thoughtful. ''Did he get on his knees and beg?''

''Nope.''

''Well, I suppose if he did, you might want to help him study.''

Katie closed her locker and regarded Maddie thoughtfully. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at Cade. ''That doesn't sound too bad.''

''Kat, come on.''

She grinned. ''Meet me in the library right after school.''

''Awesome! Kat, you are my hero.'' Cade said.

''One day, she might call upon you for a favor. You better grant her that favor.'' Maddie said.

''Mads, lay off the Godfather obsession.'' Katie said.

The bell rang and Cade saluted both girls before heading to class.

''He called you Kat.'' Maddie said, the moment he was out of earshot.

''I know. I told him he could.'' Katie told her.

They walked inside their classroom, and Maddie shook her head. ''That should be a privilege he earns.''

Katie rolled her eyes and sat down.

* * *

Charlie exited the bathroom, tossing his pass up into the air and catching it single handedly.

''Impressive.''

He looked and saw Natalie leaning against a locker.

''Thanks. I can do it with my eyes closed too.''

''That's nice.'' she said.

''You skipping class or something?''

''Wow, not only is he captain of the varsity team, but he's so damn smart.''

''How did you know I was captain?'' Charlie asked.

''I asked around.'' she said. ''After I saw you staring dumbly at me, decided to see if you were worth it.''

By now he was standing right in front of her. ''Am I?''

Natalie grinned. ''You're cute, I can see it.''

''Oh boy, something to look forward to.'' Charlie said.

''Sarcastic too? This might be interesting.'' she pushed herself off the locker and they were inches away from each other.

''Better get to class Conway, the principal will be making his rounds down this hallway in about two minutes.''

And with that note, and gently pushed him aside and walked down the hallway, pausing to turn and throw him a wink.

* * *

**After School**

Katie sat in the library, pouring over her Chem book, and making notes. She didn't even notice Cade, until he slammed his book on the table, causing her to jump.

''Did I scare ya?''

She glared at him, and he chuckled.

''Sorry Kat. I'm an idiot.''

''I know.'' she grinned.

''So, you can insult me, but I can't scare you?''

''Yep.''

''I think I can live with that.''

Suddenly, Maddie appeared, once more out of no where, and sat directly across from them.

''Hey guys! Studying for that Chem test?''

Katie and Cade, realizing how close they had leaned towards each other, quickly straightened up. Katie smiled at Maddie. ''Yep.''

''Awesome, I so totally need some help. I hear that test is killer!''

Cade glanced over at Katie and sighed.

* * *

Charlie walked into the common room, with a slight swagger to his walk. He grinned at Fulton and Tammy, Eden Hall's newest student, high fived Dean as he walked downstairs. Guy looked curiously at him.

''You'll never guess who's interested in me.'' Charlie bragged.

Connie looked up from her book. ''You're right, I wouldn't know where to start.''

Guy grinned at his girlfriend. ''Who?''

''Natalie Johnson.''

''Who?'' Connie asked.

''The new girl. Charlie was drooling all over her.'' Guy remarked.

''Apparently, she finds that sexy.''

''Ew.'' Connie muttered.

* * *

As Connie and Charlie argued over her recent statement, Fulton sat on the nearest chair, with Tammy nestled in his lap. Fulton couldn't resist kissing her cheek softly.

''What was that for?'' she asked.

''I'm just really, really happy you're here.'' Fulton muttered.

Tammy smiled and leaned down to give him a proper kiss.

''I'm really happy too. Although Eden Hall is exhausting.''

Fulton laughed. ''I can agree with that.''

They kissed once more.

* * *

Adam and Julie were in her room studying. No, they really were. Julie placed her book beside her on the bed and sighed. Adam looked up.

''What's wrong?''

''Adam, where are you going college?'' she asked.

He shrugged. ''No clue yet. Anywhere I can find with a hockey team. And that's anywhere near you.''

He leaned over to kiss her. Julie smiled and opened the drawer next to her. She held up a stack of papers.

''Adam, I think it's time.''

He sighed and reluctantly placed his book down. He grabbed the nearest pamphlet.

''Alaska University?'' he gave Julie a look.

She laughed. ''I just picked one of each that were in the consular's office.''

He shook his head and tossed it aside. ''I think I'll stay on the mainland.''

She held up another brochure. ''So, Hawaii is out of the question?''

''That depends. Can you go to class in a bathing suit?'' he winked at her.

Julie laughed and threw the remaining brochures at him.

* * *

Katie, Cade, and Maddie were finally packing up their books after three hours of serious cram time.

''I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kat. Bye Maddie.''

''Bye Cade.'' Katie watched him go, and turned on Maddie. ''What the hell was that?''

''What was what?'' Maddie asked innocently.

''You say that I should move on, and you're crashing my study date with him. What is your problem Maddie?'' Katie demanded.

''What are you talking about Katie? I needed help with my Chem test.''

Katie gave her a look and Maddie just smiled. ''I think someone needs some sleep.''

Katie laughed and shook her head. ''I don't know how we've been friends for so many years.''

''I'm a totally awesome person to hang with. Face it Katherine, you're stuck with me.''

''Damn.'' Katie laughed. ''I should go, here comes your boyfriend.''

Katie walked away, greeting Dean as she walked by him.

''Hey you.'' Dean said, wrapping an arm around Maddie.

She leaned up and kissed him.

''So, I was looking for you earlier. Didn't we have plans?''

''Oh shit, I'm sorry sweetie, I totally forgot.'' Maddie groaned.

''I realized this when you ditched me.'' he chuckled. ''I'm sure you have a good reason?''

Maddie took his hand and led him out the library while she explained. ''Katie and Cade had a study date, which I crashed.''

''Any particular reason why?''

Maddie sighed. ''I love Katie, and I totally respect her choices and it's awesome that she's ready to move on-''

''But?'' Dean asked.

''I don't trust him. There's something about him, Dean, that does not sit well with me.''

''Maybe, it's because he's not Charlie?'' Dean asked.

''Nope, it's something else. I don't want him to hurt her.''

By now, they were outside. Dean led her over to the nearest bench.

''Mads, you gotta let her be free to make her own decisions. Katie likes this guy, and you need to at least tolerate him for her. If he hurts her, you know there's a whole varsity team that will kick his ass.''

Maddie giggled and kissed him. ''You're so smart.''

''I know.'' Dean said, smugly.

''I'll give this guy a chance. I'm not too thrilled with it, but, what else can I do?''

''You can sit here and kiss me.'' Dean suggested.

''How does that help with the Cade situation?'' Maddie asked, with a grin.

Dean thought for a second. ''It really doesn't.''

Maddie just shook her head and kissed him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Charlie was at his locker, changing his books for his next class. Suddenly, someone popped up next to him.

''Hey Conway.'' Natalie said.

''Hey Johnson. To what do I owe this pleasure?'' he asked.

She brandished a flyer at him. ''Some guys are throwing a major party tonight. You'll be there.''

''Oh I will? Thanks for giving me a choice.''

She smirked. ''Conway, I'm going to be there. I might get drunk. Usually when I get drunk, I need to find a cute jock to make out with.''

''Oh really?''

''Yep, it's my disease.'' she nodded.

''You should probably get that checked out.''

She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him. ''Just say you'll be there, Conway.''

He grinned. ''I'll be there.''

''Awesome. See you there.''

He watched her walk down the hallway, and then looked back at the flyer, closing his locker with a huge grin.

* * *

AN- Yea! Chapter 3 is done, awesome!


	4. There's A Party

AN- Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4

* * *

''So, have you heard about the party?''

Julie looked up from her book into the eyes of Adam and smiled. ''What party?''

''Some seniors are throwing a big one tonight.'' he sat down next to her. ''You wanna go?''

She closed her book and thought carefully. ''Well, I suppose it would be nice to have a break from filling out college applications.''

''Very true.'' he agreed, eagerly.

Julie laughed. ''I think someone really, really wants to go. You don't need me to enjoy a party, sweetie.''

''Yes I do. Parties are no fun without you.'' he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

''Promise not to let me drink to much?''

''It's a deal.''

* * *

Connie Moreau was laying on her bed, pencil in hand being anxiously chewed on as she went over her college applications.

''Aren't you supposed to use pen?'' Guy Germaine asked as he entered the room.

Connie looked up. ''Probably, I can't do ANYTHING right.''

Guy looked at her carefully. ''Connie, are we having a mental break down?''

She threw her pencil down and rolled over. ''Yes. Yes we are. I swear to God, if I see the question _Who Is Your Role Model_ one more time, I will scream.''

He chuckled and sat down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. ''Sweetie, you need a break.''

''I need matches.'' she mumbled.

''No, burning the application probably seems like a good idea now...but a few hours later, when you're rewriting everything, I bet you'll be kicking yourself in the pants.''

She laughed softly and rolled over again, leaning up to kiss him. ''Thank you.''

He grinned. ''Anything for you, sweetheart.''

''I need a break.'' she sat up. ''What do you wanna do tonight?''

''There's a party. Wanna go?''

''That depends. Can I get drunk?'' she asked.

By now, she had walked over to her closet and pulled out a jean skirt.

''No.'' he said.

''Can I get slightly drunk?'' she asked, pulling out a few tops.

''No. You can get a buzz, and that's it.''

Connie sighed. ''You drive a hard bargain Germaine.''

He walked over and put his arms around her. ''I just don't want to clean up the mess you'll be making in my car.''

Connie smirked and slapped his chest.

* * *

Maddie and Dean were in her room, making out on her bed. Maddie sighed softly.

''What's wrong?'' Dean asked.

''I'm gonna miss this, if you go off to Chicago for college.''

Dean groaned and sat up. ''Mads, nothing is official. Can we not talk about college right now?''

She sighed. ''Fine. Let's just keep doing this.''

''Usually, I am all for making out on your bed, but tonight, I want to do something different.''

''Such as?'' Maddie inquired.

''There's a party tonight. We should go.''

''Oh, we should. Well, maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to stay here and make out. Maybe I-''

Katie chose this moment to walk inside her dorm room. She smiled at the couple and walked over to her closet.

''Katherine? Is there a reason you're hunting for an outfit. Without my help?'' Maddie asked.

''There's a party tonight. And I'm going. I figure I needed something different to wear.'' Katie said.

Maddie's eyes widened in surprise and Dean beat her to the question. ''How did you find out?''

''Cade told me. We're gonna meet up there.''

''Dean and I are going too!'' Maddie exclaimed. ''Isn't that awesome? I'll help you pick out a nice, safe outfit.''

''Uh Mads, I'm trying more towards, party time outfit.''

''Ok Kat, we'll pick something nice out. Dean, leave.'' Maddie said, motioning towards the door.

He grinned and kissed her softly. ''I'll be back later to pick you up. Love ya.''

Maddie tore her eyes away from the closet to smile dreamily at him. ''Love ya too.''

* * *

**Later That Night...**

The party was in full swing by the time Adam, Julie, and Charlie arrived. They entered the building and Charlie looked around for Natalie.

Adam took Julie's hand and led her onto the dance floor. ''Isn't this a nice break?''

''What!'' Julie shouted.

Adam leaned in closer. ''Isn't this a nice break?''

''Oh yea, I'm having a wonderful time!''

Adam checked his watch. ''It's only nine, chill out!''

Julie just smiled and shook her head. She lay her head onto Adam's shoulder and spotted Tammy and Fulton making their way inside.

She waved them over. Tammy smiled and tugged on Fulton's hand. ''Hey you guys!''

''This party is amazing!'' Julie shouted.

''Oh yea! The thing I wanna do is get totally drunk!'' Tammy shouted.

''I think they're trying to be funny!'' Fulton shouted, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Adam grinned and threw an arm over Julie as a new song came on. Tammy's eyes widened in happiness.

''I LOVE this song. Come on.'' she tugged Fulton onto the dance floor.

Julie laughed and Adam leaned in closer. ''Let's try to find a quieter room, huh?''

She nodded and he led the way upstairs. Knocking on a few doors, he finally found an empty one.

''So, you needed to get me upstairs, huh?'' Julie asked.

Adam grinned and sat down on the bed. ''Only if you want.''

She sat down next to him, and they began to kiss. He slowly lowered her on the bed.

''Tell me you locked the door.''

He groaned and got up to do just that, before returning quickly to her.

''I love you.'' she said.

He smiled and kissed her. ''I love you too.''

* * *

Connie and Guy were dancing up a storm when Tammy and Fulton saddled up next to them.

''Isn't this party the bomb!'' Connie exclaimed.

''Please excuse her use of lingo, Connie already had a few.'' Guy said.

Tammy laughed. ''Oh Guy, let her have some fun.''

''I'm just afraid of her having too much fun.''

Connie laughed and threw her arms around his neck. ''The only way to have more fun is to go upstairs.''

''Haha, no. Sweetie, I think you broke our deal. You were only supposed to get a buzz.'' he tried to remind her.

When she just stared blankly at him, he sighed. ''You're totally going to puke in my car, aren't you?''

Fulton grinned. ''Ok you two, have fun. Come on Tams, let's try to find Portman and Maddie.''

* * *

Charlie was looking around for Natalie. When a third scope of the room turned up no blondes, he sighed and grabbed a cup of beer.

Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes. ''Guess who?''

''That sounds like the slurred voice of Natalie Johnson.''

She giggled and walked in front of him. ''I'm only slightly drunk.''

''What does slightly drunk mean exactly?'' Charlie asked.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, while her arms wrapped around his neck. ''I'm drunk enough to go upstairs, but not so drunk that you feel like you're taking advantage of me.''

''That's the perfect kind of drunk.''

''Shut up, Conway.''

Then, she was kissing him. His hand ran up her back into her hair, and he could feel both of them moving. She was leading him upstairs. Her hands cupped his cheek as her tongue slid into his mouth. He pulled away.

''Natalie, are you sure?''

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. They were on the stairs now. They were really going to do this.

* * *

At that moment, Maddie and Dean walked in, followed by Katie. She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She was looking around for Cade, when she saw them.

Charlie Conway, her Charlie, was...was making out...with someone else.

She knew in her heart that they were over, that he was going to move on. But knowing it, and actually seeing it, was two totally different things.

She wasn't even aware she was walking backwards, trying to leave until Maddie called her name.

''Katie.''

She shook her head and started to run.

''Katie. Katie!''

Across the room, her voiced carried, until it was on the stairs and in Charlie's ear. He pulled away from Natalie and looked over the floor, spotting her running.

''Charlie?''

''I got to go.'' he muttered.

He left her, running down the stairs, chasing after Katie.

* * *

Katie ran. She ran past groups of people, past Connie and Guy, past the kegs. She made her way outside, still running, when she bumped into something solid.

''Kat?''

She looked up and saw Cade offering her a hand. She took it and stood up. He looked at her carefully.

''Kat, what's wrong?''

She shook her head, trying desperately not to cry.

''Kat...please talk to me.''

She opened her mouth to try. ''Charlie...making...stairs...''

''Charlie, what did he do?'' Cade asked.

Katie shook her head and finally began to cry. Then, she felt stupid for being so upset and started crying even harder. She felt Cade wrap his arms around her and she buried her face into his shirt.

Charlie ran outside the party and froze, recognizing Katie and Cade. His blood boiled and he wished he could just go over there and...and...he sighed. This wasn't a battle he could fight.

With a gentle shake of the head, he turned around and walked back in. His role as Katie's shoulder was over.

* * *

Natalie was sitting on the stairs when he walked over to her.

''Hey.''

''You know, Conway, if I had known you were going to ditch me, I wouldn't have invited you.''

''Why did you wait for me?'' he asked.

''I was hoping you had a good reason for running off. Do you?''

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''No. But I can say this, I want to get to know you.''

''What?''

''Natalie, I like you. I don't want some random party hook up.''

She smiled. ''I think you're the only guy who's ever said that to me.''

He grinned and held out his hand. ''Wanna go somewhere and just talk?''

''Alright Conway, you're forgiven for ditching me. But, only because you're really sweet.''

She took his hand and he helped her up and together they left the party.

* * *

Cade managed to lead Katie back to her dorm. She had stopped crying and was now, just wiping her eyes, feeling foolish.

''Wanna tell me what happened?''

''I saw Charlie with someone else. I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't expect I'd actually see it.''

''So, you're not over him.''

''I am.'' she said. ''I just acted like an idiot.''

He smiled softly at her. ''You're really over him?''

''Yea. I'm happy he found someone.'' she whispered.

''Well, we made it to your room. Go inside and get some sleep. You look like you need it.''

Katie smiled softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. ''Thank you, for everything.''

He held her gaze a second longer than necessary and smiled. ''You're welcome.''

* * *

AN-Chapter 4 is complete! Review, review, review! Please.


	5. The Date

An-Hello everybody, let's return to the world of Katie and Maddie, shall we?

P. S. Wall-E comes out tomorrow(Friday) OMG, I cannot flippin wait!! :D

* * *

Katie walked the hallway to her locker, looking up and smiling when her eyes caught sight of Cade.

''Hey.'' she said.

He smiled softly at her. ''How ya doing, today?''

''Cade, it was two days ago, I'm fine. Can we both just forget what happened? I'm over him.'' Katie said.

''Yet you freak at the sight of him with someone else.''

''Yes, I did. I wasn't ready for it, but now, I am. I don't care who he dates.''

''So, if someone were to ask you out right now, what would you say?'' Cade asked.

''I'd say yes.'' Katie told him.

''Are you sure?'' he asked.

''Yep.''

''Positive?'' he asked.

''Cade.'' she warned. ''Get to the point.''

''Fine. Kat, do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?''

Katie grinned. ''I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to.''

It was Cades turn to grin. ''Awesome. I'll pick you up at your dorm around seven?''

''No.'' she said. ''Come to my house.''

She gave him directions and he bid her goodbye. She watched him walk away with a smile on her face. Today was turning out pretty good.

* * *

Charlie was chatting with Adam and Guy. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and grinned at Natalie.

''Hey.'' he said, as she grabbed his arm, leading him down the hallway.

''Hey Conway. I decided to give you the honor of walking me to class.''

''Really? You know, I'm glad I have some choices.''

She smirked and leaned over to kiss him. His eyes widened in surprise, then closed in enjoyment. She pulled away.

''Wanna walk me to class now?'' she asked.

''You are an evil mastermind.'' he muttered.

She giggled and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. ''Ever since the party, I cannot stop thinking about you.''

''Really? Is that good or bad?''

''Good. Very good.'' she smiled. ''I kinda like you, Charlie.''

He smiled brightly. ''I kinda like you to.''

She nodded at an open door. ''This is my class. I'd better go.''

''Yea, you might wanna wait.'' he said.

She looked at him, puzzled. He just grinned and tugged her towards him, kissing her softly. She grinned as they pulled apart, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

* * *

''So, we have to get used to her now, huh?'' Connie asked.

She spied Charlie and Natalie down the hallway, kissing. She didn't like it.

''She can't be that bad. Charlie usually has good taste. Linda was pretty cool.'' Guy said.

Connie sighed. ''I worked hard to become Linda's friend and when we were finally at the point where we were friends, she had to move. Then came Katie, who I've always known. Now this girl. I don't know her at all. I have to make sure she's good enough for him.''

Guy chuckled. ''Sweetie, cut Charlie some slack.''

She sighed and kissed him. ''Promise me if we break up, you'll wait forever to move on.''

''Cons, we're not going to break up.'' he protested.

''Yea, well when you're at your college, surrounded by the most attractive girls in the school, tell me that again.'' she snapped.

''Connie, I love you. You know that. You are the most attractive girl, and I love you.'' he murmured softly into her ear.

She blushed and smiled, kissing him.

''Fine. I love you.''

''I know.''

* * *

Later that day, after school, Fulton and Tammy lay on his bed, kissing passionately. She pulled away.

''Wait, when's Dean going to come barging in here. He always does.''

''Maddie and I had a talk. She's taking him shopping, should keep him busy for a few hours.'' Fulton grinned.

Tammy smiled and resumed kissing him.

''I like this. Just being here with you.'' she whispered.

''I do too.'' he swallowed hard. ''I love you.''

Tammy blinked a few times, as if wondering if those words really slipped from his lips.

''Tammy?'' he asked, now wondering if it had been too soon.

''You...you love me?'' she asked.

She sat up now, searching his eyes.

''Yes. I do, Tammy. I really do. I love you.''

''Oh Fult.'' she kissed him, pulling him back down onto the bed. ''I love you too.''

He kissed her more passionately before, his hand creeping under her shirt.

''Do you have protection?'' she asked.

He froze, hanging his head, and groaned. She pushed him away, while he smiled apologetically at her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Charlie and Adam were chilling out at the Banks home, watching a game on TV. Charlie stood up and walked into the kitchen. He was raiding the fridge, when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and saw Katie.

''Hey Kat.''

She froze, looking at him. ''What are you doing here?''

''Uh, I do live here now, do I not?'' he grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge. ''At least, I thought I did.''

''I meant, why are you not at the dorms?''

''Banksie wanted to watch the game, and I didn't feel like staying at the dorms. What is your problem.''

''Nothing.'' she said, unable to hold eye contact with him.

Charlie sighed. ''Look, I know what it is.''

''You do?''

''Well yea. I know seeing Natalie and me at the party really bugged you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't Kat.''

''Charlie, that's not it. I mean, sure it was weird seeing you with someone else. I just-''

The heard the doorbell ring.

''Hmm, wonder who that could be.''

He left the kitchen and walked towards the door.

''Charlie, I'll get it.'' Katie tried to protest.

''Chill, Kat.'' he said, as he opened the door. ''What are you doing here?''

Cade grinned. ''I'm here to pick up Katie.''

Charlie turned towards her. ''You're going on a date?''

''Yes.'' Katie said, smiling at Cade.

''Is this just to get back at me?''

''No Charlie, you see, some people actually prefer dating to a random hook up.''

Cade smirked as Katie walked outside, closing the door behind her.

''Sorry about him.'' she said.

''It's fine.''

''So, where are we going?''

''Well, I have dinner and a movie planned, if that's ok?''

''It's sounds nice.'' she smiled.

* * *

Charlie stomped back into the living room.

''Your sister is out on a date. With that stupid junior.''

Adam didn't look up from the TV. ''Good for her.''

''What?''

''Charlie, she had to move on sometime.''

''Shouldn't we be playing the overprotective brother role?'' he asked.

''Nope, you're playing the Oh My God, my ex-girlfriend has moved on, whatever do I do role. I am perfectly fine with this, because I love my sister and I respect her choices.''

He held up the bowl on the table. ''Popcorn?''

* * *

Cade took Katie to a nearby restaurant. They were seated as soon as they got there. The waiter led them to a table in the far corner.

''I take it you have connections here?'' Katie asked as he pulled out her chair.

''Why do you say that?''

''Quick seating. Choice of a table. Cade, I'm not stupid.''

He chuckled. ''Busted. My uncle owns this place.''

''So, our meal is free? That makes you look kinda cheap.''

''I had to help wash dishes for two weeks to pay for this meal.'' he challenged.

''So two weeks ago you planned on asking me out?''

''I wanted to ask you out last year. You had a boyfriend.''

Katie smiled and picked up the menu. ''I'll think I'll have the chicken.''

''Alright.'' he snapped his finger and their waiter hurried over. Cade told him their orders, and turned to grin at her.

''Should I be impressed?'' she asked.

''No, I suppose not.'' he said. ''So, tell me about yourself.''

She laughed.

* * *

Tammy and Fulton were once again in his dorm room. This time they were studying.

''So, about yesterday.'' Fulton said.

Tammy looked up from her book. ''Yea?''

''Well, I decided to be ready.'' he opened the door next to his bed and pulled out a box of condoms. ''It doesn't mean we have to right now. I just...wanted you to know that...I'm prepared to take the next step with you.''

She smiled and kissed him. ''Fulton, you are so sweet. But...why not right now?''

''Well, I didn't think that you'd want to.'' he said.

She grinned and pushed him down onto the bed. ''Fulton, I love you.''

''I love you too.''

''I am ready.'' she said, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

Cade and Katie walked home.

''That movie was...''

''Really lame?'' Cade finished for her.

''No...well.'' she blushed. ''I actually don't know.''

''What do you mean?''

''I couldn't stop thinking about...being there with you. I was so nervous.''

''Confession time. I was too.''

They both laughed and Cade took her hand, smiling as she laced their fingers together.

''I had a blast tonight, Cade.'' she whispered.

''Me too.''

They arrived at her house and he walked her to the door. ''So, this is the crucial part of the date.''

''Oh it is?'' Katie asked.

''Yes. You're supposed to be wondering if I'm going to kiss you.''

''Hmmm, I'm actually wondering when you're going to let me go inside.''

He smirked. ''Do you ever stop being a smartass?''

Katie thought for a second. ''Nope.''

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. It lasted a few second before she pulled away.

''Wow.'' Cade whispered. ''That was...amazing.''

She smiled softly. ''Yea. I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Definitely.''

He walked backwards down the path, waving at her. She waved back before heading inside. She sighed, before walking to the stairs.

''Have fun?''

She jumped and saw Adam sitting in the living room. She grinned and crossed her arms.

''Are you waiting up for me.''

''Yep.'' he stood up and shut the TV off. ''Sue me.''

''I did have fun. Cade is sweet.''

''I'm glad you like him.'' Adam said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He gave her a hug.

''Thanks. Goodnight Adam.''

''Goodnight Kat.''

* * *

AN- And there is chapter 5.


	6. Morning After Awkwardness

AN- Guys, I am soooooooooo sorry, I know it's been ages since I updated and I have no excuse. Bad me, bad me! I hope this chapter makes up for it.

P. S. Joshua Jackson's new show Fringe is amazing! I totally recommend it to any Sci-Fi fans. Or any JJ fans!

Special thanks to d112hpfan, who's PM kinda kicked my butt into writing this.

* * *

Tammy and Fulton lay awkwardly on the bed together, the sheet covering both of them up to their necks. Fulton coughed and Tammy squirmed a little.

''So.'' he finally broke the silence.

''So.''

''That was...good.''

''Yeah.''

The silence continued for a few more seconds. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. This was Fulton. Her best friend, her true love. Why did it seem so awkward with him?

''Maybe I should go.'' she whispered.

''If you think that's a good idea.'' he whispered.

''Right. Could you...look away? While I get dressed?''

He placed a hand over his eyes and felt her leave the small bed. He heard the rustling of clothes and then felt a small peck on his cheek.

''Bye Fult.''

Then he heard the door close.

* * *

''Congratulations. Tammy Duncan, you've become a woman.''

Those were the first words spoken by Connie Moreau after she found out that her friend had been deflowered.

''Gee, thanks.'' Tammy muttered, a small blush on her face.

''Well, it was about time. You've been together for, what, a year now?''

''About. But, gosh, Connie it was so awkward. Just lying in bed with him. It's like he could barely look at me.''

Connie nodded sympathetically. ''It was awkward with me and Guy. I avoided him for a while, I couldn't even talk to him!''

''What finally made you?''

''I knew that he loved me. That I loved him. That we'd be ok. Talk to Fulton, that's the best thing you can do.''

''Thanks, Cons.'' Tammy said. ''You're really good at this stuff.''

''You're not the first Duck I helped in a sex-related crises.'' Connie said.

''Who?'' Tammy asked.

Connie shook her head. ''None of your business.''

* * *

''Dude, you rock!''

Those were the first words uttered by Dean Portman after finding out his best friend totally scored with Tammy Duncan.

''I feel completely the opposite of rock right now. I feel horrible.'' Fulton groaned. ''She seemed to totally regret it.''

''Dude, she loves you. Give her time, she'll come around.''

''Should I go to her?''

''No. Wait for her to come to you. If you go to her, she might see it as you pushing her.'' Dean said.

''Ok. I'll wait.'' he sank down on his bed. ''Now I wish we never did it.''

Dean didn't reply to that. He was too busy in his own thoughts. Guy was surely getting some. Adam and Charlie too. Now even Fulton? Was he the only non-virgin Duck guy not getting any?

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Charlie glowered at his locker. His eyes were focused down the hall, where one Cade Carson and one Katie Banks were currently wrapped up in each other's arms.

''Hey you.'' Natalie greeted, as she walked up to him.

He turned away from the couple and smiled at her. ''Hey, Nat. What's up?''

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. ''Bored. Wanna skip class and go do something?''

He pulled her closed to him, and began to kiss her neck softly. '''Like what?''

''Like.'' she closed her eyes softy as he continued to kiss her neck. ''You know.''

''Explain.'' he murmured, moving his lips down to her shoulder. She was wearing a tank top today. Score.

''That's very...distracting.'' she murmured, as her fingers danced through his hair.

He finally pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. ''I can't skip.''

''You're no fun.'' she pouted.

He grinned and shrugged one shoulder. ''I guess not. Still wanna go out with me?''

Natalie took a second to think. ''Definitely.''

Charlie smiled. ''Awesome. Can I walk you to class?''

''I guess. May as well go now, skipping alone is never fun.''

He closed his locker and took her hand. ''Careful. I might make a good girl out of you, yet.''

She smirked and leaned in closer, to whisper in his ear. ''I'll always be the bad girl, Conway.''

* * *

Katie pulled away from Cade at last and smiled, breathlessly. ''I have to go.''

He didn't let go. ''You don't have to. You choose to.''

''Cade.'' she warned softly.

He rolled his eyes and dropped his arm from his waist. ''Fine.''

''Thank you.'' she turned to her locker now, picking out the nessescery books for her classes.

''So, Friday night. Whatcha doing?'' Cade asked.

Katie shrugged. ''I don't know. Got something planned?''

''How does dinner and a movie sound?''

''Suspiciously like our first date. Running out of ideas already?'' she joked.

''No. Different movie and dinner somewhere that I don't know the person who owns it.'' he said, with a grin.

She smiled fully and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''Then it sounds lovely.''

He smiled too, and kissed her.

* * *

It was after school, and Dean was waiting for Maddie for arrive at his dorm room. He glanced around room. Candles, check. Romantic music, check. Silk sheets, not check. Damn, he really needed to get some.

Then, a knock on the door. He stood up from the bed and waltzed over to the door. ''Hello beautiful.''

Maddie giggled and held up her books as she walked in the room. ''Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in a while.''

Dean grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. ''You won't need those books.''

''Do I ever?'' she asked.

He closed the door behind her and took the books from her, laying them on his desk. Then, he picked her up properly and carried her to the bed.

''Dean...what's up?'' she asked. This was a bit forward for him. Usually, they just gradually made their way to the bed with a few kisses, then just sat on the bed, making out.

''Nothing.'' he murmured.

He kissed her gently, and then pulled away, walking over to the nightstand. He lit the two candles and turned the radio on. Soft music began to play as he hit the lights.

''Dean?'' Maddie sat up. ''What the hell are you doing?''

''Shh.'' he whispered as he sat down next to her and began to kiss her again.

''Dean...stop.'' she pushed against him. ''Seriously, stop!''

Her yelling shocked him and he quickly scooted away from her. ''Mads?''

''Are you trying to have sex with me?!'' she demanded.

He was speechless and she glared at him. ''You jackass.''

She got up from the bed and walked to his desk, grabbing her books. Dean stood up. ''Maddie...I'm sorry.''

''Have I not told you how I want to wait until marriage! Pretty sure I did!''

''You did.'' he admitted.

''Then why the hell are you trying to seduce me?'' she demanded. ''Is this about Fulton and Tammy? Are you pissed because your best friend is having sex and you're not?''

''Maddie-''

''I thought you understood. I thought you were okay with waiting.''

''Maddie! I'm sorry.'' Dean finally was able to get a word in.

''Sorry doesn't cut it. God, Dean, I...I just...ah! Just leave me alone.''

She left his room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Tammy had asked every Duck if they knew Fulton's address. Only Portman delivered, probably because it was his need to be alone with Maddie that drove Fulton to his home. She now stood outside a small, two story home and knocked on the door.

A few second later a woman answered. She was tall, with scraggily brown hair and dull brown eyes. She was currently smoking a cigarette.

''Yeah, what the hell do you want?''

Taken aback by the cruel greeting, Tammy answered shakily. ''Is Fulton home?''

''Who?''

''Fulton Reed? He plays hockey, goes to Eden Hall?''

''Oh right. Fulton! You have company!''

And to Tammy's surprise, the woman slammed the door right in her face. Before she could turn around and stomp angrily away, the door opened to reveal Fulton.

''Tammy. What are you doing here?'' he asked, clearly surprised.

''I was hoping we could talk. Can I come in?'' she asked hesitantly.

''Er.'' he cast a small glance behind him before shaking his head. ''Let's go for a walk.''

* * *

Katie had been working on some homework when Maddie charged into their room, absolutely livid.

''Dean Portman is a total and complete jackass!''

''What else is new?'' Katie asked.

''Not the time for jokes, Katherine.'' Maddie snapped.

She slammed the door behind her and stomped over to the bed.

''What happened?''

''He tried to get me to have sex!''

''What? Didn't you tell him about the whole, saving-it-until-marriage thing?''

''Yes! I did! But he didn't care. The only thing he cares about is the fact that all his stupid friends are getting some, but not him!''

Katie tried not to let the fact that Charlie and Natalie might be having sex bother her. She really didn't. Instead, she focused on her friend's problem.

''Well...to be fair, he is kinda used to having sex.''

''Yeah. But I explained this to him before. He told me he didn't care.''

Maddie sat down on the bed and grabbed her pillow, wrapping her arms around it.

''Then, he's being a jackass. Dump his ass.'' Katie said.

''I can't. I love him too much. Maybe...maybe I should just go for it.''

Mads, no. You've had this decision made for years. Don't change it, just because Dean wants you to.''

''It's not cool to be a virgin anymore. Guys expect sex. And Dean does love me...maybe he deserves it.''

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. ''It's up to you. I say you should keep waiting.''

Maddie shrugged. ''I love him. Isn't that all that matters?''

''All I can say is...when Charlie and I did it...the time was just right. I was ready.''

Maddie nodded and sank backwards, staring up at the ceiling. This was a hard decision.

* * *

''So. What's up?''

Fulton and Tammy were strolling down the familiar streets of Minnesota. He'd been the one to ask the question and now waited for her answer.

''Nothing. You?''

''I miss you. We haven't spoken in a while.''

''Yeah. Sorry about that.'' Tammy whispered.

''Do...do you regret it? Did I push you? I didn't mean to, Tammy, I really didn't.''

''Fulton!'' she grabbed his arm. ''I don't regret it. At all. I love you so much, and I'm glad we had sex.''

He grin couldn't be brighter. ''Really?''

''Yeah.'' she was smiling as she slipped into his arms. ''I just needed some space.''

''Did you get all the space you needed?'' he asked.

She grinned and kissed him, passionately.

''That's a yes.'' he muttered as they pulled apart.

She sighed, happy to be in his arms again. She wanted to ask about earlier, at his house with his mom. But, she knew that would ruin this moment between them. So, she bit her tongue.

For now.

* * *

Dean heard another knock on his door and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Maddie standing there.

''Hey.'' he greeted.

''Hey.'' she walked inside and he closed the door behind her.

''Mads-'' he turned to talk to her and she jumped him, pressing her body against him and kissing him. He eagerly began to kiss her back and groaned as she pulled away.

To his surprise, she pulled off her shirt. His eyes widened in surprise. This was a big difference from the girl who'd snapped at him earlier.

''Maddie, what are you doing?'' he asked, as he took her in. God, she was beautiful.

''This is what you want, isn't it?'' she asked softly.

''Yes, but, it's not what you want.'' he said.

''Dean, you love me. With all your heart. I want to be with you.'' she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him again.

''Not like this Mads.'' he used all his willpower to push her away. ''I love you, and believe me, I want you. So badly. You want to wait until marriage...and I don't want to be the one who makes you break your promise.''

He bent over and grabbed her shirt, handing the material to her and turning around, giving her privacy to change. He heard a sniffle behind him.

''Mads, don't cry. I'm not trying to reject you, I just-''

''It's not that.'' she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. He looked into her eyes and she smiled. ''You're perfect. So, unbelievably perfect. Not many guys would...would do that.''

He kissed her softly. ''I love you.''

''I love you too. So much.'' she hugged him.

''I'm sorry about earlier.'' he whispered into her ear.

''It's forgiven.''

They kissed again.

* * *

AN- I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!


	7. Thanksgiving

AN- Wow, has it really been that long? Guys, I am so flippin sorry, I'm a horrible author. I hope this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

Katie Banks sat in her bedroom, staring out the window in gloom. She couldn't explain why she felt so down. She had a good boyfriend, an amazing best friend, her parents were both finally happy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was Thanksgiving. This time of year always reminded her of Charlie, her ex-boyfriend-slash-stepbrother. They shared their first kiss on this holiday. Had their first, real sex talk. Thanksgiving screamed Charlie in her mind.

Across the hall, Charlie Conway lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Unbeknownst to Katie, his thoughts were very similar to hers. Since she had started high school, Charlie had dubbed Thanksgiving "their holiday." He could close his eyes and still remember their very first kiss as they lay sprawled out on his bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the image away as well. He had a new girlfriend. A spunky, sexy, totally awesome girlfriend. He should not be thinking of Katie.

* * *

The doorbell to the Banks/Conway home rang. Katie jumped up from the couch, where she had been enjoying the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and ran to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door, was Maddie and Dean.

"Hey Kat!" Maddie exclaimed, engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mads. I'm so glad you could come."

"Yeah, thank my parents for that one. I cannot believe they let me get out of our annual trip to New York."

Dean smiled and hugged Katie as well. "Thanks for the invite, Kat."

"No sweat." Katie said, grinning. She led them inside the home and into the living room, where Adam sat on the couch, with Julie right next to him.

"Hey Jules, Adam." Maddie greeted, plopping down next to Julie. Dean greeted them as well and also sat down.

Maddie glanced around. She knew Tammy wouldn't be here, in honor of spending the day with her family. And Fulton. Connie and Guy were at her house, with her family. All the rest of the Ducks were with their own families as well. But...where was......

"Where's Charlie?" Maddie asked.

"He decided to spend Thanksgiving at the Moreau house." Casey Conway-Banks said, walking into the living room.

Katie tucked her head guiltily while Maddie nodded, then smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Banks. Thanks for the invite."

Casey smiled. "Of course sweetie."

"Do you need help with anything?" Julie asked, forever the polite one.

Casey shook her head. "No, the cooks have it under control. Phillip refused to let me cook this year."

Adam and Katie laughed. "That's dad for you. He trusts no one but the professionals."

"Do professionals cook faster than non-professionals?" Maddie asked, as her stomach growled loudly.

* * *

Charlie Conway sat in Connie's living room, with Connie's family, with Connie no where in sight. Probably somewhere making out with Guy. This didn't bug him. Other than the Banks home, Charlie had spent most of his childhood here, playing with Connie and finding a surrogate father in Mr. Moreau. So, when he unexpectedly showed up outside their door earlier that day, he was welcomed with open arms.

"Hiya Charlie!" a little voice cried.

He looked down at Connie's five-year-old cousin Andrew and smiled. "Hey Andy. What's up?"

Andrew pulled himself onto the couch and looked up at Charlie, smiling brightly. Mark chuckled.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Mark, age 14, smirked. "You are officially his new idol. Congrats."

"Thanks." Charlie remarked dryly, ruffling Andy's hair. Mark scoffed and Charlie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was he that annoying when he was 14?

Johnny walked into living room, holding his hands over his eyes. "My eyes! My poor, virginal eyes!"

"Caught Connie and Guy in a moment?" Charlie asked.

Johnny nodded, still covering his eyes. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, that's happened to all of us."

"My eyes." Johnny moaned.

Connie walked into the living room and rolled her eyes as her favorite cousin as he rolled around on the floor. "You're such a baby. You make Andy look mature."

Guy walked in behind her and sat down on the couch. Andy immediately turned his attention to him. Charlie chuckled and stood up, carefully stepping over Johnny and walking into the kitchen. Connie followed.

"Your family is a riot, Cons." he said. "Your Aunts made the biggest deal out of me."

"They remember you from my childhood. They cannot believe how grown up you are." Connie remarked.

She took a seat at the counter and patted the stool next to her. Charlie sat down.

"Not that I'm complaining, but don't you have a family of your own to be with? A newly, extended one?"

"Yeah. Julie, Portman, Maddie. They're all there too." he sighed.

"So...why aren't you?" she asked, gently.

"Why aren't you? Isn't Julie your best friend? Don't you want to see her?"

"I see her all the time, Charlie." she said. "If something is bothering you...."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's our holiday."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Kat and I, we shared our first kiss two years ago. We were together last year too. This is our first Thanksgiving apart and I'd rather not spend it looking at her, remember how amazing we were. Especially if her mind is filled with images of Cade."

Connie nodded. "That makes sense. But, you didn't include Cade in your list earlier."

"So?" he asked, clearly not knowing where she was going with this new information.

"Maybe, she's thinking about you too."

* * *

Tammy giggled as she watched her brother, father, and boyfriend yell at the TV. The football game was on, and they were very into it. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Want any help, mom?" Tammy asked.

Her mother smiled. "Sure, you can start making the salad."

Tammy hurried to do just that, pulling tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, and salad dressing out of the fridge. She took them to the counter and pulled out a knife.

"The boys still watching the game?"

"Yep. Thanks for letting me invite Fult."

"Sweetie, you know how much we adore him. He obviously cares about you."

"I really care about him mom. A lot." Tammy whispered.

Her mother smiled as Fulton walked into the kitchen.

"Er, Mrs. Duncan? There's been an accident in the living room."

"What kind of accident?" she asked sternly.

"Mr. Duncan may have...spilled some type of liquid on the carpet."

Tammy's mother gasped. "My new carpet!"

She grabbed her cleaning supplies from under the sink and ran into the living room. Tammy giggled and Fulton walked over, putting his arms around her.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Of course. I figured...." she broke off and looked away.

"Figured what?"

"Well......I've technically met your mother. And last year, your parents left you alone for Thanksgiving." she watched as he pulled away, his eyes guarded.

"Fult. I love you. You know you can tell me anything." she whispered.

"Tammy, I-" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't need to hear about that."

She walked towards him and took his hand, waiting for him to look at her. He did and she smiled. "I want to. You're my boyfriend and I love you."

He smiled softly before it slipped and he sighed. "My parents.....they don't give a damn about me. If it weren't for the Ducks, or you......."

She jumped into his arms and she felt him hug her tightly. "I love you so much, Tams."

"I love you too."

She opened her eyes and glanced into the living room where her parents stood in each other's arm, obviously making up. She smiled and snuggled closer to Fulton. "I love you too."

* * *

Everyone was sitting down to eat when they heard the front door open. Adam glanced at Julie, who looked at Dean, who pointed to each person, counting under his breath. They all froze and were staring at the door when Charlie walked into the dining room. He froze as well.

"Er....hi?"

Casey smiled brightly and stood up, hurrying over to her son. She hugged him tightly and whispered. "I'm glad you're home."

He smiled and took a seat next to Julie. Casey sat down next to Phillip and they shared a smile. Katie looked up and found herself staring into Charlie's eyes. He smiled and she smiled back. Maddie nudged her slightly and she looked away, engaging Adam in a conversation. Charlie smirked and looked towards Phillip.

He stood up and smiled at everyone. "I'm thankful for the fact that we can all be here, enjoying this holiday together. I'm thankful for my beautiful wife Casey. My amazing kids Adam, Katie, and Charlie."

Charlie felt a jump when Phillip said his name. He considered him one of his own? He closed his eyes as a feeling of emotion came over him. He was touched. Phillip Banks, despite the fact that he once dated his daughter, considered him, Charlie Conway, one of his kids.

Katie watched as Charlie took the news and smiled as well. She knew how much it must mean to him, to be considered part of the family. He looked up and their eyes met again. They couldn't look away.

"So, with that in mind, let's eat!" Phillip exclaimed.

They heard the sound of dishes clinking together, forks scrapping food and that broke their trance. Charlie reached for the turkey while Katie asked her father to pass the potatoes.

* * *

After dinner, Casey put Charlie, Katie, and Adam in charge of dishes. Adam stayed to help, until Casey disappeared upstairs, then he grabbed Julie, declaring he had to take her home. Maddie and Dean left shortly after, and all that was left was Charlie and Katie.

"So, how are Connie and Guy?"

"They're good." he replied.

Katie nodded as she scrubbed a plate with a sponge. "Ew, I hate dish duty."

"Same. One of these days, we're making Adam stay here for this."

They laughed and there was silence as they continued.

"So, what made you come back? Actually, what made you leave in the first place?" It was obvious that she had been thinking about this all day. She delivered the words with more bite than intended and seemed to glare at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's Thanksgiving Kat. Our first one as a not-couple. I guess I felt it would seem awkward...."

"Bull. We've managed. We went to your stupid junior prom together, this would seem like nothing compared to that. Why did you leave."

He sighed and threw down his dish towel. "Do the rest yourself."

She scowled and caught his arm as he turned to go. "Charles Conway, don't you dare walk away from me. Why did you leave?"

"Because!" he turned on her. "It's our holiday, Kat. this was the first time we kissed. This was the first time we talked about taking things to the next level. I thought about you all day and the idea of spending time with you today...."

He was breathing heavy after his outburst, but she was strangely calm. "Continue."

"It would have taken everything in my power not to kiss you."

"Charlie." she whispered.

They stared at each other for a long minute before reaching for each other. It's like they never stopped, never broke up. She still fit in his arms, he could still drive her wild with his kisses. She didn't want to break apart. Not kissing meant facing reality and reality was they were broken up. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. And this was wrong.

She pushed him away and he didn't fight her, his thoughts the same as hers. They stared at each other again and she was the first to look away, grabbing the plate she left on the counter and continuing her task.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

She shook her head and he nodded. "Goodnight, then."

She nodded and waited until his footsteps died away before she let the first sob slip through. The back door opened, and then two strong arms were around her.

"Kat...what's wrong?" Adam asked.

She just shook her head and buried herself deeper into her brother's arms. How could she explain it when she, herself, didn't even know why she was crying. Just....Charlie.....kissing Charlie brought back so many memories. Happier ones. Ones that couldn't exist as long as they lived together. As long as she had a boyfriend.

"Just.....remembering the Thanksgiving we shared with mom." she finally managed to say as she pulled out of his arms.

Adam looked at her thoughtfully, not believing her for a second. "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

He picked up Charlie's discarded dish towel and began drying. They didn't talk for the rest of the night. He seemed to know she needed silence and for that she was thankful.

* * *

AN- Guys, I promise to have the next chapter up soon. I know Thanksgiving is usually broken up into 2 chaps, but, well, this one wasn't really eventful. Christmas comes next, but I doubt I'll have my chap up b4 the actual holiday.

Thanks for reading and I will try to update again soon.


	8. Christmas

AN- I haven't updated this in a while either. Props to galinda whose review kinda kicked my butt into writing this chap. Last we left Katie, it was Thanksgiving. I'm skipping right over to Christmas now.

* * *

"I am so flipping excited!" Maddie exclaimed.

She grabbed a couple of shirts out of her drawer and placed them in her suitcase. Katie was sitting on her bed, helping her fold some clothes.

"I bet. Going to Chicago. Meeting his family. That's pretty big."

"Well, he's met mine. All the important people at least. Dean wants to show me off." Maddie giggled. "I can't wait! I hope they like me."

"They're going to love you, Maddie. What family wouldn't?"

"Thanks. I feel bad about ditching you. Especially considering Charlie-"

"Mads, I don't want to talk about it."

"Right. Forget that you guys kissed like a month ago. It's no big deal. Exes do it all the time."

Katie gave her a look. "Sarcasm not appreciated."

"I still think you're wasting your time with Cade. Dump him and get Charlie back."

"Mads, Cade means a lot to me. Kissing Charlie was a mistake. A slip up."

"A sign that you still love him!"

"I'm happy with Cade, and he's happy with Natalie. It's over."

Maddie sighed. "Fine. It's over. Whatever."

They packed for a while longer.

"I want to invite Cade over for Christmas."

Maddie froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. I, mean, I know it's a big deal, but I want dad to meet him."

"Do you think it's a good idea? What about Charlie?"

"I told you, I don't have feelings for him anymore!"

"I mean, how would he react. Having to spend Christmas day with his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend? All the while thinking of what happened between the two of you over the past two Christmases."

Katie sighed. "Charlie and I need to stop having memorable holiday moments."

"You do." Maddie agreed.

* * *

"I'm so excited about taking you home, again." Julie said.

Adam leaned over and kissed her. "You just want to show me the colleges around Maine."

She smiled. "Am I that obvious."

They both laughed and kissed again. There was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Katie popped her head in with her hand over her eyes. "Is it safe?"

"Stop being dumb." Adam said.

"Can I ask your guys's advice?" Katie asked, walking in the room. "I want to invite Cade over for Christmas."

"Awkward city." Julie said.

"Would that be wise? Shoving your relationship in Charlie's face?"

"Hey, he's got a girlfriend too! One he's very happy with. Why do I have to hide my happiness?"

"She has a point." Julie said.

"You don't see Charlie inviting her over for Christmas dinner, now do you?" Adam asked.

"He has a point too." Julie said.

"Fine. I'm going to ask dad's permission." Katie left.

Adam turned to Julie. "I don't like him."

"I don't either. But, Katie's happy. That's all that matters."

"I guess." Adam said.

* * *

"Hey dad?" Katie entered her father's office. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetie, what's up?"

"I was wondering if it's okay that I invite Cade over for Christmas. Kind of a way for you to meet the new boyfriend."

Phillip blinked. "Boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"Daddy, I know I've told you about him."

"I don't recall this. I knew you broke up with Charlie but I didn't know you had a new guy."

"His name is Cade Carson. He's a junior, like me. I want you to meet him, daddy, I think you'd like him. Can I please invite him?"

Phillip contemplated for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. Ask Casey though, just to make sure."

Katie ran over and hugged her father, kissing his cheek as well. "Thanks, daddy."

She ran to the kitchen where Casey was. Then, she noticed Charlie sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hello, Katie."

She glanced at Charlie before turning to Casey. "Would it be okay if I invited someone over for Christmas dinner?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Charlie freeze, his spoon half way towards his mouth. Casey smiled. "Of course. Is it Maddie?"

"No, she's going to Chicago to meet Dean's family. It's actually Cade. My boyfriend."

"Oh." Casey said. "Well, what did your father say?"

"He said it was okay and to check with you."

"Alright then. Sure you can. I can't wait to meet him."

Katie hugged her. "Thank you! I'm going to go call him, right now!"

She ran from the kitchen and Casey turned to her soon. "I'm sorry sweetie. I should have said no."

"Why? Because she happens to be my ex-girlfriend. I'm going to have to get used to her bringing guys home. It's not a big deal." Charlie stood up and walked his bowl over to the sink, rinsing it out.

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah." Charlie said. He turned to leave, then an idea struck him and he turned back around. "Can I invite someone too?"

* * *

Adam, Julie, Dean, and Maddie all car-pooled to the airport the next morning. They spent some time together, then boarded their separate plans and headed to their separate destinations.

Dean and Maddie hailed a cab from the airport. Dean gave the cab driver directions.

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" Maddie asked.

He took one of her hands and kissed it. "They know how much I love you. They're going to as well."

She smiled brightly at him and leaned over to kiss him. "I can't wait to meet the family who gave me you."

The cab arrived outside a nice looking home. They got out and Dean went to the trunk to get their bags. The front door opened, and a tall woman stepped out.

"Hey mom." Dean called.

The woman smiled brightly and ran forward, arms out-stretched. To Maddie's surprise, she hugged her!

"You must be Maddie! I've heard so much about you, we all have. Call me Donna."

"Hi, Donna. It's nice to meet you." Maddie smiled.

Donna looked at her. "Goodness, you are a pretty one. I can't believe it took you a year to notice her, Dean."

Dean chuckled and hugged his mother. "Thanks mom. It's good to see you too."

"Let's go in and you can introduce Maddie to the family."

Dean grabbed their bags and they followed his mother inside.

* * *

Adam and Julie pulled up outside her parents home. They got out of the cab and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Together, they walked in the house.

"I'm home!"

Julie's mother left the kitchen and hugged both of them. "Welcome back, Adam. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Gaffney."

The trio entered the kitchen, where Julie's father was sitting and reading the paper. He stood up and shook Adam's hand.

"How are you son?" he asked, while hugging Julie.

"I'm good, thank you sir. And you?"

"I'm good. I'm quite happy that you guys are here. I'm sure Julie's family members will be too."

Julie grinned. "I'm going to show Adam to his room."

They left the kitchen and headed upstairs. "They like you."

"I'm glad."

She led him to the guest room he had used the last time he was here. "You can use this trip to get them to love you."

He took her into his arms and kissed her. "You love me, that's enough."

She giggled. "I really do."

* * *

Back in Minnesota, Connie was at Guy's home.

"So, how are you, Connie?" Guy's mother asked.

Connie smiled. Other than Casey, Joanne was her favorite mother of the Ducks. Every time she was over, Joanne worked hard to make her feel at home.

"I'm great. Been thinking about college lately."

"Do you have any idea what you plan to do?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. I hope a major will hit me once I get to school."

"I'm sure it will. I didn't know I wanted to be an accountant until my third year in school. Then, I had to go to school even longer to become one."

Connie laughed. "I hope that won't happen to me."

Guy walked in and noticed their laughter. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm telling Connie all about our trip to Sears. When you were three."

Guy's eyes widened. "Mom! How could you?"

"What happened when you were three?" Connie asked.

"You....you didn't tell her." Guy sounded relieved.

"Aw, now I want to know what happened."

"All I can say is that it involves Guy, a diaper, and a bare-butt."

"Mom!" he exclaimed as Connie began to piece and puzzle together and giggle.

* * *

Maddie was having a blast. She had just met Dean's four brothers and younger sister. Plus, his father and grandparents who were staying for Christmas. And they all seemed to love her!

She was in the kitchen, helping out Donna and Treena, Dean's sister.

"So, Maddie, you're a junior, correct?" Donna asked.

Maddie nodded.

"And you had a huge crush on my brother in your freshmen year?" Treena asked.

Maddie groaned. "He told you all of that? I was so stupid my freshmen year."

"No, Dean was stupid! He didn't notice you. Boys who don't notice are stupid."

"How do you know?" Dean asked suspiciously, as he walked into the kitchen.

Treena blushed. "I don't know. Coming dad!"

She hurried out of the kitchen, ignoring Dean as he said he hadn't heard their father call her.

"Who does she like?" he immediately demanded.

"That's none of your business." Donna said.

"She's fourteen, she's too young for a crush."

Maddie grinned. "I had a crush on you at fourteen. You didn't notice."

Dean's face paled. "Shit."

"Language." Donna warned.

Dean walked back into the living room with a scowl. "Okay, who's Treena's boyfriend?"

Kyle, the oldest brother, looked up. "Treenie has a boyfriend? We must kill him."

"Agreed." Elliot said. "Robby, you two are close. Go find out a name."

Rob, the fifteen year old, nodded. "Sure thing."

"Freeze, Robert." Dean's father, Jim, said. "We aren't killing anyone. Sit back down, watch TV, and tease Dean about his girlfriend."

The boys laughed as Dean, who rolled his eyes and sat down. "Whatever."

"She's cute, little bro. I give you drops." Elliot said.

"Yeah. Hang on to this one. She obviously likes you." Kyle said. "And you seem to really, really like her."

Dean glanced in the kitchen, where Maddie was laughing with his mother. She turned and smile at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah. I really do."

* * *

The next morning was Christmas. It was slightly awkward for Charlie and Katie as they opened presents and watched their parents coo over the gifts they exchanged. It was also weird because of the promise of Cade's appearance later on that day.

After unwrapping her presents, most of which were books, Katie brought them to her room and dumped them on her bed. She heard a knock and turned to see Charlie standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." he said.

"Right back atcha." Katie smiled.

He walked into her room. "I realize that we probably won't have to many times alone today, so I wanted to give this to you now."

From behind his back, he produced a badly wrapped box. She smiled. "Charlie, you need to get wrapping lesions."

"Figures. Here I am, with this amazing present and all you can do is complain about the wrapping style."

"I got you something too." she admitted. She opened her closet and reached for the top shelf, pulling out a nicely wrapped present.

"Show off." Charlie muttered.

She laughed and they exchanged presents. "Open yours first."

He shook the box slightly. "Hmm, I wonder what it could be."

"If you don't open it, you'll never know." she teased.

He started to slowly unwrap the box. Katie faked a yawn. "Hurry up, Conway."

"I'd hate to disturb the beautiful wrapping job." he teased.

She gave him a look and he finally ripped it open. He pulled out a glass case, with a puck inside. Peering at it closely, he saw signatures.

"The entire Anaheim Mighty Ducks team signed it." Katie said. "I figured you'd like it, considering they're Ducks, you're a Duck."

Charlie smiled. "This is awesome. Kat, this must have cost a lot."

"Not really." she said, shrugging.

He hugged her. "Thanks Kat."

"Merry Christmas, Spaz. Now, give me mine!"

He chuckled and handed her the box. She tore the paper and opened the box, peeling away tissue paper to uncover a book. She picked it up and looked at the title.

"The Katie Kollection" she read. Then, she glanced at the author's name. "Katie Banks."

She looked up at Charlie, who was smiling slightly. "I'm a horrible person, I know. I snooped in your room and found your notebook. The one you write your stories in? I sort of....got it published."

She stared silently at him.

"The title is corny, I know. But, I thought it was creative." He looked at her. "You're not saying anything. Do you hate it?"

She shook her head, looking back at the book. "I...I can't believe you did that."

"The publisher loved them, by the way. He thinks you have a talent."

Katie felt tears come to her eyes as a million emotions hit her.

"Are you crying? Kat, I'm sorry! God, this was a stupid idea, I-"

She threw her arms around him. "I love it!"

He smiled, rubbing her back softly. "You do?"

"So much! God, Charlie, I can't believe you did that."

"I'm glad you like it."

She pulled away and grabbed her book. Her book. The book she wrote. "I love it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, there was a knock on the front door of the Banks home. Katie answered it, smiling at Cade.

"Hey." she said.

He kissed her as he walked inside. "Hey."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Not really." he said, with a shrug. "But, let's do it."

She took his hand and led him to the living room where her father and Casey were watching a movie. "Dad, Casey? I'd like you guys to meet Cade Carson. My boyfriend."

Phillip stood up and shook his hand, eyeing the boy carefully. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Same here, son."

Casey smiled and hugged him. "It's nice to meet you, Cade."

"You too, Mrs. Banks."

Charlie walked into the living room. He looked at their guest and nodded. "Carson."

"Conway."

Katie tugged on his hand and led him to the kitchen. "So, you've met them. Less nervous than before?"

"A little." he said. He kissed her. "I kinda want to give you your present."

She smiled brightly. "Same here. Wait here."

She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed his present. She headed back to the kitchen. "Do you want to go first?"

"Do you want to go first?"

She thrusted her present towards him. "You first."

He grinned and tore the paper, seeing a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _on DVD. He grinned. "Kat, this is awesome."

"I know it's your favorite movie of all time. I figured we could watch it together some time."

"Of course." he kissed her. "Thank you."

He took a small package out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas."

She tore open the paper, feeling a velvet jewelry box. She opened that and saw a bracelet. She picked it up, looking at it.

"I saw it at the store and thought of you." he said. "Do you like it?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah. I love it. Thanks."

She kissed him and he took the bracelet from her, undoing the latch and placing it on her wrist. He latched it up and held up her hand.

"It looks great on you."

They kissed again.

* * *

There was another knock and, as Katie walked over to it, Charlie stepped in front of her. "I got it."

He opened the door and smiled at their guest. "Hey, Nat."

Katie's mouth opened as Natalie stepped inside and kissed Charlie. "Hey. Thanks for the invite."

He threw an arm around her. "No sweat. I've been missing you all week anyway. Come on, you get to meet my mother."

"Fun."

Katie heard them walk into the living room. She heard Charlie introduce Natalie. She heard Casey's warm greeting. She heard Natalie laugh at whatever her father had said.

She heard it all, and it hurt.

* * *

Katie was in the kitchen, quite honestly avoiding her family. Cade was in the living room with everyone else, watching stupid Christmas movies while they waited for dinner to be ready.

Charlie walked in. "There you are. We thought you ran away."

He walked to the fridge and pulled out drinks. "Thanks for telling me."

"Telling you what?"

"About Natalie? About how you invited your girlfriend over to my house for Christmas?"

"You invited Cade."

"You knew I did! I didn't try to do it under the radar. I presented myself-"

"To my mother. If I hadn't been in that kitchen, you never would have told me. If you can invite your boyfriend, I can invite my girlfriend."

She glared at him and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Something shiny caught his eye and he grabbed her arm. "What's this?"

She saw he was referring to her bracelet. "It's my present from Cade."

He dropped her wrist, staring at her. "You hate jewelry. You always have."

"He doesn't know." she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"You never told him? All this time, you've never mentioned it?"

"Charlie, drop it."

''You have. You have and he didn't care enough to remember. And, to top it all off, that looks fake."

"It is none of your business what my boyfriend gives me!" she hissed.

"What did you get him?" he asked.

"None ya."

"Kat, what did you give him?"

"A copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It's his favorite."

"So, you got him something meaningful. And he got you fake jewelry. Sounds like a crappy boyfriend." Charlie muttered as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Katie refused to talk to both Natalie and Charlie, while Charlie avoiding talking to Cade. Casey noticed the tension, but Phillip seemed immune to it. After dinner, Katie and Cade volunteered to clean up. Charlie took Natalie up to his room.

"That was fun." she remarked.

"I'm sorry about the awkwardness." Charlie said. "I didn't think she'd act like that."

"It's understandable. And weird. It must be weird, living with your ex-girlfriend."

Charlie chuckled. "A little bit."

They sat on his bed."So, we're a couple, right?"

He kissed her. "We are."

"And couples normally exchange Christmas presents, correct?"

"They do." he agreed.

"Awesome." She reached under his bed where she had stashed his present earlier that day. He reached under his pillow and pulled out hers. He handed her the small box.

She opened it and gasped. It was a pendent, with her birth stone, topaz.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Charlie, it's beautiful." she kissed him. "Thank you."

He helped her put it on and they kissed again. "You're turn!"

He opened hers and grinned. It was a teddy bear, wearing a Mighty Ducks jacket.

'I know they're your favorite team, and he was in dire need of a home. So, everyone wins."

"I love it." he kissed her. "Thank you."

They kissed once more and smiled at each other. "This was a pretty awesome Christmas, Charlie."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he whispered.

* * *

Later that evening, after Cade and Natalie had left, Katie curled up on the couch to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. It had always been her favorite Christmas movie.

Charlie walked into the living room. She glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I come in peace." he promised.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I kinda want to watch this with you. Is it alright?"

She looked at him for a moment, before making room on the couch. He sat down.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about Cade. You really like him, and he seems to like you."

"He does." she said. "Natalie seems okay. Sorry I completely ignored her."

"It's fine. She understands. You're the ex, things are weird. But, we're doing okay, huh?"

Except for out Thanksgiving make out, Katie thought. "Yeah, we're doing okay."

They watched the movie for a while, occasionally commenting on something stupid or how they used to love that part. Eventually, Charlie felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Katie, fast asleep. He smiled softly at her, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Kat." he whispered.

* * *

AN- Sorry about the lack of the other couples in this chapter. The reasons I didn't focus on them were A) They're all happy and in love B) I really didn't feel like thinking of so many meaningful gifts for everyone to give and C) Charlie and Katie's storyline is the most important one for this chapter.

Sorry if my laziness got in the way of your favorite couple, but, don't worry. They each have a special story line in chapters to come, so look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Look At Her Now

AN- Okay, four months. Yes, that is a VERY long time and I must apologize because I am a horrible author

-hangs head in shame-

I do hope you will all forgive me....and that you will continue reading. I'm not sure if there really is a Minneapolis University or a Boston Bay College. For the sake of the story, let's pretend there is!

* * *

Adam and Julie lay on his dorm bed, cuddling happily.

"I love when you decide to sleep at the dorms." she whispered.

He grinned. "Same."

"I just love being alone with you."

"Again, same."

"It would be just like this every night, if we lived together."

Adam froze. "What?"

She wiggled away from him in order to see his face. "We're planning on going to the same college, Adam. Do you really want to spend money on dorm rooms? Or just buy an apartment."

"Julie." He was sitting up now. "Living together. Isn't that, like, a big step?"

"We've been dating since freshmen year, Adam. I think we've made it to that step."

Adam was silent.

"You weren't planning on buying a place?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, Charlie and I are planning to go to NYU, you know that. My dad said he'd just buy us a place instead of making us sleep in the dorms."

"So, where would I be?"

"I assumed the dorms." he said.

Julie sighed and stood up. Adam scrambled off the bed to grab her arm. "Jules, it's just....it's a big step and I-"

"I get it. You don't want to live with me. It's totally fine, Adam. Really."

He looked at her carefully. She was totally not fine. "Jules."

She kissed him chastely. "I should go back to my room. I have a test to study for anyway."

That was a lie. He knew it. "Jules."

"Later."

She slipped out the door. He fell back onto his bed, calling himself an idiot.

* * *

Connie looked up as Julie entered their dorm room, slamming the door behind her and flopping down on the bed.

"Problems?"

"Adam doesn't want to live with me." Julie moaned.

"Dick."

The blonde looked up with a smile. "You are so my best friend."

"Seriously though, I wasn't even aware that you two were planning on living together."

"Well, we weren't. I assumed he wanted to, he assumed I didn't. Which sucks. Because, if him and I are going to NYU together-"

"We haven't even gotten our letters yet."

"-we have the opportunity to live together! Without parental control! Or dorm curfews! And, the letters is beside the point. NYU is an example school. I meant anywhere we are accepted."

"I'm sorry." Connie said.

"You and Guy are going to live together, right?"

"Well, I think so. If we get into the same college, of course. We both applied to Minneapolis University, NYU and Boston Bay college. My fingers are crossed."

"Adam and I have been dating for like, three years. Wouldn't being roommates make sense?" Julie asked.

"It would. But, if Adam's not ready, you can't begrudge him that."

Julie sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"And, the dorm rooms might be more comfortable than some stinky old cheap apartment." Connie offered.

"Yeah! I should do some research." Julie said, heading over to the desk which currently held their shared computer.

Connie smiled. Crises adverted.

* * *

The next morning, Adam and Charlie walked side-by-side toward the entrance to Eden Hall.

"So, you know my dad said he's buy us an apartment in New York? As kind of a "You're on your own" present?" Adam asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Well...how would you feel if Julie lived with us?"

Charlie stopped. "You want my opinion?"

Adam stopped as well. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I assumed you two had already decided that she was living with us. And that I would have to deal."

"Why?! Because we've been dating for three years, that automatically means spending the rest of our lives together!?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Adam. Who said anything about marriage? It's just living in sin. Totally different."

"Last night, after she brought it up, my mind went into overdrive. I saw us, together, spending our lives together. And, I freaked."

"So, you don't want to live with her?"

"I don't know." Adam sighed.

"I'm sure she'll understand that you don't. I mean, come on, do you really want Julie around twenty four/seven? Do you want her prancing around our place, yelling at us to keep it clean? Or, her furniture taking up most of your room? Or waking up next to her every morning? Because that would get old, my friend. Right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Right." Adam said, shaking him out of a day dream that involved seeing Julie's face every morning.

It really wasn't that bad.

* * *

The Ducks had practice after school. Charlie insisted on them practicing as much as they could. Because practice meant still seeing each other every day. And soon, those days would be over.

It wasn't normal practice by any means. It was Duck Hockey. They skated away from Dwayne's lasso and they just goofed around. They were also watched.

Charlie noticed him first. And a frown formed on his face as he took in the brown-hair and cocky smile of one Cade Carson, leaning in the door way that lead onto the ice. Adam noticed him next and took a spot next to Charlie.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Adam asked.

Charlie shrugged. "No clue. Let's go find out."

As they skated over to him, they were joined by Dean, who were wearing a frown similar to Charlie's. The trio stopped in front of Cade and Charlie regarded him closely.

"What do you want, Carson?"

"I want to play."

"Then go join the JV team." Charlie said.

"I'm a junior. Therefore, I should be on Varsity."

"Only if you're skilled enough." Dean said, quietly.

"I am." Cade said, smirking. "I want to be on the team."

"We don't have any available slots." Adam said. "We're filled up."

"Make room. You can't keep me off the team just because I'm dating your ex-girlfriend." Cade said, his eyes on Charlie.

Charlie took a step forward, feeling someone grab his shoulder, holding him back. Cade's smirk widened.

"I want on the team because I belong on the team."

"I told you. We don't have any room. Everyone on the team is just as good, or better than you. They earned their slot. You'll play Varsity next year." Adam said.

"So get lost, Carson." Charlie growled.

Cade glared at Charlie before turning around and heading out of the arena. Charlie shook the hand off his shoulder and turned back to the Ducks, skating towards them. Dean caught up with him.

"Katie picked a jerk, huh?"

"Yeah." Charlie said, quietly. "Too bad she doesn't know it."

* * *

"Cade!"

Cade looked up, his hands deep in his pockets. He grinned as Katie ran up to him.

"Hey, Kat. What's up?"

"I was looking for you. Where've you been?"

"I was trying to get a spot on the Varsity hockey team. You know, to get my game on for next year, when I'm on the team. But, they're very cliquey."

Katie grimaced. "I'm sorry. They always have been, though. Did you really expect any different?"

"Well, I hoped, considering I'm a good player, that they would look everything else aside but, no dice."

"What else?"

"Isn't it obvious? Katie, do you really think they couldn't fit me on their team? I'm your boyfriend now. Charlie's the captain. The Ducks are his loyal friends. Do the math."

"No." Katie shook her head. "Charlie wouldn't be that petty."

"Really? Charlie? The guy who flipped out because we were hanging out together at the mall? Or, the same Charlie who threw a fit when we started dating?"

She bit her lip. "Cade.....I don't think he would."

"Why? Because he's Mr. Perfect? God, Kat, I thought you were over him."

"I am!"

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way. Why can't you support me, the boyfriend, in this? Why do you have to stick up for the ex?"

She sighed. "Look, I'll talk to him, okay? I'm sure this is all a big mis-understanding. He's not doing this because of what you are to me. I promise."

She kissed him.

* * *

Since it wasn't a real practice, Fulton and Tammy decided to knock off early. Charlie didn't really notice, he was too busy being angry with Cade's daring to ask to join their team.

"So, have you heard of the latest couple-drama surrounding the Ducks?" Tammy asked.

Fulton shook his head.

"Adam is commitment-phobe. Julie wants to move in with him, once they head to college and he disagrees."

"That sucks?"

Tammy grinned. "For Julie it does. They both want NYU so badly."

"I'm just waiting for my acceptance into Minneapolis University and life will be good."

"Are you sure that's where you want to go, Fult? I mean, you're smart. You have so many options available."

"Yeah, but limited money. If I go to M. U., I go on a full scholarship for hockey. It's the best option. Besides, you'll be there with me."

Tammy froze. "Yeah. I will."

He looked at her carefully. "Tams?"

"I applied to NYU, Fulton. It's a great school and it's in New York and Julie and Connie will be there and-"

"Did you apply to Minneapolis?" Fulton asked, stopping to look at her.

She stopped too. "Yes."

"But you don't want to go. Because that would be like settling."

"Fulton-"

"No, you don't want to settle for staying in your home town because you can afford to go somewhere else. You know what, just go to New York. I don't care."

"Fulton!" Tammy yelled to his retreating back.

* * *

Adam looked across the locker room where Julie was chatting with Connie. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey."

She looked up. "Hey."

"So, uh, about last night."

Connie was wise enough to take the hint. She quickly walked over to sit next to Guy.

"Adam, it's fine. I was looking into the dorm rooms at NYU. They're actually really nice."

"Julie."

"And, I could get like an awesome roommate, who would become my new best friend, just in case Connie doesn't get in."

"Julie."

"So, I totally accept your decision for us to not-"

"Julie! I want to live with you!"

She looked at him. "What?"

"I want to live with you." he said again, though a little quieter.

"Re-really?" Julie asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, I kept seeing this image of waking up next to you and stuff. And, I realized that I want that. I want you."

"Oh, Adam." Julie said, softly.

She stood up and threw her arms around him.

"This is all depending on us actually getting into NYU." he reminded her.

"I know." she whispered.

Then, she kissed him.

* * *

Katie walked into the Duck's locker room, casting an amused eye on her brother and Julie's make-out session. She spied Charlie and walked over to him.

"Hey."

He looked up in surprise, though she saw some suspecion in his gaze.

"What's up?"

"Uh, I ran into Cade earlier. Heard he didn't make the team. Just curious as to why."

"We didn't have a slot for him." Charlie said, with a shrug. "I thought I made that clear."

"Really? You really didn't have a place for him? Tell me, Charlie, if he had been any other junior, would you have given him the same answer."

"Yes." he said at once.

She snorted. "Right."

"You know, Kat, every decision I make in life? Yeah, they don't all come back to you."

"He's my boyfriend! You don't want him on the team because you can't deal with fact that he makes me happy!"

"Really? He makes you happy? He, the one who gets you a bracelet for Christmas because he can't bother to remember that you hate jewelry? You're really happy with that ass?"

"Don't call him an ass!"

"How happy are you with him?"

"A hell of a lot happier than I was with you."

Charlie winced.

"Just admit it. You hate the fact that I moved on. That I didn't spend every minute this year watching you stick your tongue down your slutty girlfriend's throat and wish it was me."

"Natalie isn't a slut. Just because she doesn't freak out every time we have sex, that doesn't make her a slut."

It was Katie's turn to wince. "Dumping you was the best decision I ever made."

"I couldn't agree more. Now, someone else can deal with your stupid mood swings."

"Screw you, Charlie Conway!"

"Don't you remember, baby." he said, harshly. "That's how we broke up in the first place."

With a scream of frustration, she pushed him, hard. Then, she ran out of the locker room. Charlie was aware of the eyes on him. He ignored everyone, especially Adam, as he dressed quickly and left as well.

* * *

Katie charged into her dorm room, ran to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Then, she let out a scream. Maddie, who'd been sitting calmly in her own bed, looked at her.

"Bad day?"

"Charlie is such a prick!"

"Charlie? Really?" Maddie was surprised. Charlie was one of the nice ones.

"Yes! He wouldn't let Cade on the team because of our relationship and, then, we got into this huge fight and then, he accused me of freaking out over sex!"

"What a jerk. Tell me you kicked his ass or something."

"No. We just hurled insults at each other and I left. I'm so mad at him right now."

"You have every right to be." Maddie said, consolingly.

"I have to go find Cade. Let him know that he's not on the team. Later, Mads."

* * *

Cade opened the door to find a very angry Katie. She walked in without saying a word.

"What's up, Kat."

"You're not on the team. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What's got you all in a tizzy?"

"Charlie. He's such a jerk! You know, he said...." she trailed off. She really didn't want to tell Cade what exactly was said during their argument.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Cade."

He sat down next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder. "I told you, it's fine. Their loss, right?"

"Right." she smiled, looking at him.

Here was a good boyfriend. A sweet boyfriend. So what if he forgot she didn't like jewelry? It's a simple mistake because usually all girls do. He was kind and he was cute. Much better than Charlie.

And, Charlie, saying she freaked out over sex. Suddenly, she wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted Charlie to swallow every word he'd thrown against her. She kissed Cade, passionately. His eyes widened, then closed. She started pushing him down on the bed.

Charlie said she freaked out about sex? Well, Charlie, look at her now.

* * *

AN- Cliffhanger! Is Katie really going to sleep with Cade? I don't know! You'll find out next chapter, which, hopefully, won't take four months to come out. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
